


Origin

by staticrocket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mild Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticrocket/pseuds/staticrocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what's left for a king who ruined his own kingdom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origin

**Author's Note:**

> this is the original short oneshot of what the king au (manmade dark) was suppose to be. the story's far from this now, but i like to keep it here for sentimental reasons.

It was dark. There was no one there around him. No vassals, no servants, nothing. The only thing surrounding him was darkness, feeling almost like a cold blanket, wrapping and wrapping. He feels suffocated by it.

This is what he gets, he supposes. He had driven the kingdom to ruin with his ideals, and it is only deserving that the one and only ruinous king be abandoned by his own people. Now it’s just him, him and his dilapidated castle. As he sits on his tall, tall iron throne, he thinks he sees his people. He sees them fighting, as expected, fighting for survival, fighting for the remaining sliver of sanity against those who broke free from that. Everything was in chaos, he’s shocked no one has come for him.

Then again, he’d be shocked if anyone would even come to care.

He had resolved to sit himself still on his iron throne. He hasn’t eaten, hasn’t taken anything of sustenance. What good would that do, anyway. Him dying would be much better for the people. He feels himself having given up all hope, and the darkness surrounds and surrounds him. 

So this is what loneliness feels like.

He had thought that, just once, when, suddenly, he feels like he’s being blinded by the sun.

It was a bright light. A bright light had entered the throne room and was situated at the entrance in front of him. He doesn’t know what’s happening, and he finds it too bright for his tastes. It was too blinding, too unreal to be anywhere near his person.

The longer he looks, however, the more addicting it slowly feels. He had been in the dark for so long, any form of light feels so strangely new to him. He admits it to still be too blinding, and he doesn’t understand what he feels about it. He wants to surround himself in it, but at the same time he feels wary of it. His thoughts were all jumbled about that until the light moves again, and he leans closer for a look.

The light moves away, and it’s as if some sort of spell was broken. It was a torch, a simple torch, he sees, but the person holding it looks so strange to him. As if the light had not come from just the torch but from the very person holding it. His orange hair almost looks illuminated, and the king, the ruinous king, leans closer even more, so much so that he’s close to falling off his iron throne.

“Who are you?” The sun asks him, and even his voice sounds bright, blinding. 

The king doesn’t know what to say, what to do. He just leans closer until he feels himself falling over himself, towards the bottom of his iron throne.

“Are you alright?” The sun again asks, worriedly, he might add. It makes the king wonder, and, upon looking up at his iron throne, he wonders if what he’s missed was this all along. The mark of a sun shining brightly to not let him fall into his despair.

He looks back at this sun, worry all over their features. The orange hair still seems illuminating, and now even his eyes seem to look as if their shining. The king wonders if this is all just a dream, but he takes it, appreciates it anyway. If this was ever just a dream, he’ll take what he can get. The sun is right next to him now, and, for the first time in his life, he feels like it’ll be alright.

“Yes,” he mutters, face almost akin to a smile. “Yes, I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, no matter how unedited it may have been, i hope you enjoy manmade dark as well!


End file.
